Words, Thoughts, Dreams
by MitzvahRose
Summary: A look into the processors of Cybertronians during their times of joy, need, sorrow, humor, horror, and more. A series of drabbles based on the popular 100 prompts/themes challenge. Last time: Rumble. * T for safety
1. Skyfire

(4) 77. Ice

Genre: Angst

Characters: Jetfire/Skyfire, Starscream (mentioned)

~ Funny how fire is encased by the ice…

* * *

...Cold... so cold it burns.

_Ice fire._

Tendrils of icy mist rise up to meet me; I am falling.

Star... Where is my Star? Is that him, plummeting? No, he would never.

I am falling—falling to the planet below.

**STATUS REPORT:**

**67% Damaged.**

**Navigation systems frozen, optics cracked from intense chill, processor stalling, wings…**

**_Burn._**

Numb… I feel so _numb_...

…I suppose it is better than being in pain.

Sad… grace is not my ally like Star, yet the sky has never failed me before.

Star... Will he come for me? Yes, yes he will. He always does. Always.


	2. Red Alert

(4) 37. What if…

Genre: Humor

Characters: Red Alert, Jazz, Bumblebee (mentioned)

~ "Red, we can what-if 'till the cows come home!" "B…but what if-!" "RED!"

* * *

_They all think I'm paranoid, even my allies! Oh, but they won't be laughing when I disrupt the Decepticons' plan to gas us all in our sleep, turning us into mindless drones! Or when the human government decides to team up with the Decepticons to take us out! Oh, they think I'm screwy now, but they won't be laughing then!_

"Yo, Red! What's shakin'?"

"How are you so calm? The Decepticons are going to attack any breem, I know it! They're going to kidnap somebot! What if it's Bumblebee again? What if he cracks? W-we have to protect him!"

"...Oi..."


	3. Ratbat

(2) 38. Abandoned

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Characters: Ratbat, Soundwave

~ Wh-who a-are y-you…?

* * *

**Lost / Weak / Hopeless**

"Help," small, slight chirps.  
_'__Pointless, pointless…'_

"…Please…" pathetic mewling, barely whispered.  
_'__No one there, no one…'_

**Questioning / Wary / Concern**

Heard, it was heard…!  
_'__Don't hope; no hope…'_

"Is… someone there?"  
_'__Broken spark, nobody cares…'_

"Response: yes. Designation: Soundwave. Query: you are alone?"

"…Yes," nervous, but hopeful.  
_'__No, crush hope, crush hope!'_

"A-are you… h-here f-for m-m-me?"  
Say yes, say yes!  
_'__It will say no… always no…'_

"Affirmative."

"R-really?"  
_'__No, not really…'_

"Confirmation: yes."

Said yes, said yes!  
_'__Will betray, will betray…'_

**Comfort / Embrace / Trust**

"Query: stay with me?"

"Oh… kay…"  
Y-yes!

"Response: welcome home."

**Found / Purpose / Love**


	4. Swindle

(2) 72. Mislead

Genre: Humor

Characters: Swindle, Onslaught, Vortex, Blast Off

~ Heh, now, why would I ever do that?

* * *

"Swindle..." a threatening tone warned—growled at, really—the attack vehicle.

Freezing in its tracks, the military truck's engines rumbled a bit, nervous. Not that it would admit that! "Ah... yes, Ons?" His 'innocent victim' voice... yep, guilty.

A cackle somewhere to his left. "Ooh, you're in for it now, Swin!"

An exasperated sigh crackles in his comm. link. "What did you do this time, Swindle?"

"Nothing, I swear Blast Off!"

"Yah, right!" The sadistic laughter reaches his audio receptors, receiving a slight growl from the jeep.

"Shut it, Tex!"

"Swindle..." his commanding officer rumbled, dangerously low.

Swindle gulped. _'Scrap.'_


	5. Grimlock

(4) 19. Skull

Genre: Humor

Characters: Grimlock, Wheeljack, Ratchet

~ Can't you get this through that thick helm of yours, Grimlock?!

* * *

"Now, Grimlock..." a voice patiently explained while holding back his furious comrade. "Ratchet _really _doesn't like it when you break his stuff, remember?"

Scratching his helm, the T-Rex stared at the scientist below. "But you, Wheeljack, always blow up him, Ratchet's, stuff." While saying this, his lumbering tail swatted a table, medical supplies sent flying.

"GRIMLOCK!" The medic, practically frothing at the mouth, roared at the dino-bot.

Wheeljack winced, narrowly avoiding a wrench. "That's, uh, different."

"How?"

"It—youch! It just is, Grimlock."

"Me, Grimlock, don't understand."

"YOU WILL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOUR GLITCHED PROCESSOR!"

_Crash!_

**"I ****_NEEDED _****THAT!"**


	6. Shockwave

(4) 29. Evil

Genre: Drama, Tragedy

Characters: Shockwave

~ They call me evil; however, evil is illogical.

* * *

Single optic blazed, thoughts indistinguishable from the mech's emotionless stance.

His database registered the half-starving femme as a **neutral**. Unallied mechs were rare enough… to find a femme? The odds were miniscule; not impossible. It was _logical_ to assume she had been separated from other refugees… and mate.

_'__A sparkling. How… _illogical_ to spark during wartime.'_

Terrified, celadon reflected within carmine, femme curling further in on herself, attempting to conceal the child. _'Futile.'_

"P-please… have m…mercy…"

Optic flashed while the mech processed this request, barrel tip gleaming with purple aura. "It is illogical to spare you and waste resources."

**_/_**_Static.__**/**_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Heh, finally, an author's note! XD

Anyways, I just wanted to know what you guys thought of this so far, seeing as how the story hasn't received any reviews... yet, hopefully. I was wondering if you guys thought I should continue this at all, or should I just abandon it here? Maybe put it on hiatus? I'm personally enjoying writing these short, tricky drabbles, but if you guys don't like 'em I can go back to writing something else. I do owe my other readers some updates, after all. (Which I have an explanation for! I'll be posting it when I next post a story or an update. I don't think too many people will see it if I put it here... though I will be putting it on my page shortly, if I don't get sidetracked by school again. *Sweatdrops*)

So, um, I guess I should explain this chapter? First, the femme's just a random OC I came up with... poor femme. :( Second, well, I've been wanting to try writing Shockwave for a while, but wasn't really sure how to go about doing it. I eventually happened upon this theme and inspiration struck! Now I'm just hoping I portrayed him properly, or at least decently... don't really know much about him, especially from G1... *Scratches the back of my head, looking sheepish* Erm, for that matter, I don't know most of these characters that well at all. Skyfire, sure, he's part of why I like reading G1 fanfictions at all. Red Alert... I know next to nothing about him other then that he's paranoid... and a medic, maybe? Or is that only Armada? Ratbat I basically guessed how to write, though I figured out Sounders easily enough. ;) Swindle, however, is not only fun to read about, but also fun to write about! Not to mention I don't think I did half bad with him and his gestalt. :P Grimlock... hm, I hope I did him properly. I didn't really get to portray much of him, despite it being his turn. Though, I gotta say, Ratchet and Wheeljack were as fun as I expected them to be! XD

So... that's all I guess. G'night/afternoon/morning everybody! :D

P.S. Sorry about the perhaps confusing AN. I was half asleep when I wrote it. *Grins sheepishly* Ah, well, Rose out!


	7. Rumble

(4) 91. Orange

Genre: Humor

Characters: Rumble, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl

~ Ugh… I _hate_ the color orange…

* * *

Optics onlined to a bright orange ceiling…

"Hmph, it's about time!"

…and to the charmin' vocalizer of the Autobot medic.

_Scrap._

"So, the punk's up, huh? Good! Lemme show 'im why ya don't mess with us Autobots!"

There's the old geezer… Was wonderin' how long it'd take him to show.

I glared, mouth moving before Hatchet could. "Oh, so ya wanna go? I'll show you what this _squirt_ can do when I toss you outta this volcano!"

"Why Ah oughta-!"

"Enough, Ironhide!"

Cue Mr. Stick-Up-His-Aft to ruin my fun…

"Now, Rumble, there's evidence…"

_Fraggit all..._

Its official: I hate oranges.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Heh, take what you will from that ending. xD

Yah, I couldn't resist doing another of these to help with writers block, even if I'm not getting any feedback… but you gotta love Soundwave and his cassettes! ;3

-Rose, out!


End file.
